


Our Place

by For_the_love_of_fandom



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, Hamilton - Freeform, Lafayette - Freeform, Modern AU, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7662709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/For_the_love_of_fandom/pseuds/For_the_love_of_fandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lafayette and Reader have a special place all their own.<br/>(Prompt from tumblr--Lafayette, “Why choose me?” & “You came back!” )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Place

Lafayette and Y/N met one summer when they were in 4th grade. 

The Lafayettes had just moved to town and they were unpacking their things when Y/N looked out the window to see the little boy playing with a ball. He looked bored, so she decided to try and help. She ran out of the house before her mother could stop her.

“Hey!” She said. No answer.

“Hi!” Y/N tried again. Still nothing.

“Hello? What’s up? Hola?” She was determined one of these would get his attention. “Bonjour?”

Finally the boy looked up.

“Parlez-vous français?” He asked quietly.

“Um..I think you asked if I speak French. I don’t. Sorry. Do you speak English?” She asked, a little sorry now that they couldn’t communicate.

He spoke hesitantly, “I speak some English. We just moved here. My name is Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette.”

“Wow. Can I call you Lafayette? I will never remember all of that.” Y/N answered. “My name is Y/N .”

“Hi, Y/N.” Lafayette replied more confidently this time. 

“Wanna hang out?”

“Sure. Where?”

“My room is too messy, so not there.”

“My room isn’t set up yet, so not there, either.”

“I have an idea. I’ve got this awesome tree house. It can be our place.” Y/N offered.

“Our place? Sounds perfect.”  
—  
Every summer Y/N and Lafayette spent time at their place. That tree house held a lot of good memories. Sleepovers. Parties. All-nighters. Late-night talks and early morning pillow fights.They became best friends in that tree house.

It became a tradition. A safe place. A place for Lafayette to practice English. A place for Y/N to try and learn French (it didn’t go very well). A place for them to cuddle next to each other and just enjoy each other’s company. It was where they fought and made up; and it was where Y/N realized she was a little in love with her best friend. A best friend whose family had moved back to France last December. That had been six months ago. They were devastated to be separated, but promised to stay in touch.

It had been fine at first. Lafayette wrote letters and emails. They skyped occasionally, but Y/N was still too nervous to admit her feelings for him.

Now, they were about to graduate high school. It was still Y/N’s favorite place, a place to go and remember Lafayette and think about what could have been.

But today was different, today she was determined she would finally tell him how she felt. Besides, it would be easier than doing in person, right? Just as she went to send him a message, her phone dinged, letting her know she had a new email.

_From: Lafayette (TheMarquis@gmail.com)  
Meet me in the tree house in 5, ok? Important!!!_

Knowing he was wanting to skype, she immediately grabbed her laptop and went to set up in the tree house. It was Y/N’s favorite place to skype with him because it made him feel closer.

As she walked outside, she noticed a light on in the tree house. _That’s weird. I know I didn’t leave anything up there. Maybe I should grab a weapon?_ She grabbed a baseball bat on her way out the door just in case. Y/N approached the tree house with caution, but stopped when she saw movement from inside.

“I know you’re in there! Come out now so I can see you!” She yelled.

No answer. Just as she was getting ready to run back inside and call the police, the door opened and out stepped the last person she expected.

“Lafayette?”

“Bonjour, Y/N.” He said sheepishly. “Sorry to scare you.”

“You came back!” She said, running up to him and hugging him tight. “What are you doing here?”

“My parents told me I had to choose: Come back to America or stay in France. I chose America.” Lafayette answered and then added quietly. “I chose you.”

“Why choose me?” She wondered aloud.

“Follow me up to our place and I’ll tell you.”

“Our place? Okay.”

She followed him up and was greeted with blankets and candles and a picnic basket all ready to go.

“Surprise?” She heard from behind her.

“I don’t understand. All this for me?”

“Y/N, je t'aime. I love you. I have loved you for a long time. When we were parted, it tore me up. All I could think about was how much I wished I had told you how I felt before I left. Everything about you enchants me–your eyes, your smile, how much you care for others. I know we’re friends and I don’t want to ruin anything, but I can’t go any longer without–”

“Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette, I love you, too.”


End file.
